


That Voice Which Calls To Me...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Voice Which Calls To Me...

"Phantom?"

There's silence in the hall, Anton stares at her with a slight frown, then shrugs as they go back to practicing for the tour, then... again she hears it, following the sound. 

"Phantom?"

The door is open, a door she had not seen before. 

"Phantom?"

Erin's voice wavered this time, and definite yelp escaping her as warm hands pulled her inside and slammed the door, a warm hand covering her mouth. 

"Shhh..."

They walk in silence, the Phantom has used the same hall technique for years and yet she had not known this was one of her homes. As they emerge, Erin blinking, into the light, she speaks again. 

"Phantom, you came back..."

"Yes."

"But why, you have your... you have your Angel."

"I missed you."

"I'm not..."

"Beautiful... yes you are. You always were. I have my Angel of Music... but I need my Angel of Dance..."

"My husband..."

"Will know nothing of our bond, unless you tell him."

"Your voice..."

"Yes... I know."

"What happened?"

"You. You came back."

"You got hurt... for me?"

"For my Angels..."

"Does Anton..."

"No. He cannot know."

"You will stay... here? With us."

"Yes."


End file.
